


maybe it's us

by wonderguks



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Dates, Flowers, I wrote this at 5am, M/M, hyuck is kind of a loner, just a cute drabble :)), mark is truly just an awkward bub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderguks/pseuds/wonderguks
Summary: Mark really, really, wants to ask Donghyuck on a date.





	maybe it's us

Mark Lee isn’t an unfamiliar name for Donghyuck.

 

He’s heard it countless times passed around in hallways, whispered in class, mentioned in conversations here and there, but he’s never actually spoken to the boy, until now that is.

 

Mark Lee is standing in front of him holding flowers. A very nice bouquet of red tulips that looked slightly wilted at the leaves, but otherwise is in fine condition and is very pretty. Mark, himself, looks very nervous.

 

It’s a face Donghyuck’s never seen. Mark Lee is usually depicted as a footbal boy; tough and douchey and too popular with the girls on Friday nights —  _not_ a nervous awkward boy holding flowers for him on a bench close to their school’s parking lot on a Tuesday afternoon.

 

Donghyuck isn’t sure what to say at all, but Mark speaks for him.

 

“Uhm, hi,” Mark was looking down at his Converse, his voice wavering a bit. “I got these flowers for you. Because, I, uhm, like you.”

 

Donghyuck blinked.

 

“And I don’t mean as a friend — not saying we’re not friends or anything. Or are we? I don’t think we’ve ever spoken besides me asking you for a pen,” Donghyuck was watching intently as he babbled on slightly. “Anyways, these are for you — the flowers, I mean.”

 

Mark held out the tulips with one hand, and Donghyuck took them and smelled one of the new buds.

 

“You know, I’m actually allergic to flowers.”

 

Mark’s eyes widened as he gasped a bit. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry. I’ll take them back if you want me to. I just they’d be good to give to you since I saw you at the gardens one day, but I shouldn’t have assumed. I shouldn’t—”

 

“I’m just joking, Mark.”

 

“Oh,” his face looked less panicked, but his ears were blotched red. “I’m sorry, I usually understand jokes. I think I’ll leave now — I’m sure I’ve ruined my chances for a date.”

 

Mark turned on his heels walking away towards his car, his hands stuffed in his pockets. He knew this was a bad idea but Johnny — damn that persuasive guy — had talked him into asking Donghyuck on a date after too many years of crushing. He was going to call Johnny and tell him a piece of his mind, tell him countlessly he knew this was bound to end badly—

 

“So where are we going?”

 

Mark almost tripped over his own feet seeing Donghyuck waking beside him like he  _didn’t_ just reject him a few moments ago back there.

 

“We?”

 

“You asked me on date back there, didn’t you? You never told me where we were going.”

 

Mark’s heart dropped. If his hearing was correct, he’d just heard Donghyuck clearly state that he had agreed to go on a date with him. Mark hadn’t got rejected, and Johnny — oh, Johnny — was utterly right about Donghyuck’s answer. 

 

“I — We can go to this pizza place down the street,” a pause, before, “If you want, of course.”

 

Donghyuck just smiled, nodding his head. “That sounds nice.”

 

It was from there that their date was official — Mark had offered to drive them even though it was a block away, but Donghyuck said he’d prefer if they walked instead. Mark had agreed — he wasn’t one for arguing with pretty boys much — and the two walked down to the pizza place together a little closer than before.

 

When they were were halfway there, Donghyuck decided to speak.

 

“You know, tulips stand for a declaration of love. So, I was kind of shocked when we came up to me with them,” he spoke with a kind of gentle tone about him — one that Mark could never get tired of hearing.

 

“Really? I told the lady at the flower shop I was asking a cute person on a date and she gave me these. I assumed they were cute people flowers or something.”

 

There was a belt of silence after that, and Mark was sure he had messed up his soon-to-be date, until Donghyuck laughed. 

 

Donghyuck didn’t laugh that much. He had this loud kind of laugh that sounded too forced even though it wasn’t and was in the middle between a cackle and a giggle. Donghyuck was sure it was the ugliest laugh he’d ever heard.

 

It was the prettiest laugh Mark had ever heard.

 

“You’re funny, Mark. I like you.”

 

Mark felt like he was going to faint. Donghyuck  _likes_ him.

 

“You look kind of woozy, are you sure you’re okay? We’re basically there, but we can reschedule if you want.”

 

“No! I mean, after all, I asked you today, right?”

 

Donghyuck raised an eyebrow, smiling a bit.

 

 

 

Their date was surprisingly nice. The pizza place served delicious pizza (which Mark had thoughtfully ate five slices of) and their date was filled with light jokes and smiles and getting to know each other.

 

Donghyuck had to leave sooner or later due to his job — “job” as in babysitting his little brother — and before he left he had given Mark a hug. A long, warm, hug that made Mark’s body feel warm hours after their date ended, and a warmness that swelled in his heart.

 

He did a good thing listening to Johnny.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i wrote this at 5am instead of sleeping and i’m very proud of it so sorry if you think it sucks haha


End file.
